


"A Wedding?"

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bucky's trying his best, But Tony really wants to go to a wedding, Cuddles, Depression, Drugs, Fan Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: When Bucky told him to look at the fan letters, he wasn't expecting Tony to get high and decide they should go to a fan's wedding. He was just trying to calm him down from a panic attack.





	"A Wedding?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first of a mini collection. I found a post that has over 600 small word prompts and am using those for these. I’ve only gotten high twice, and it was yesterday (From the day I posted this) and the night before that so the way Tony acts in this is like I acted when I was in a really good mood.

“A wedding?” Bucky asked, leaning against the couch in the lab. Tony looked up at him with a grin.

“Yeah, we got a wedding invitation from Ssshana and Kiiin,” He muttered, pursing his lips. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this when you’re not drunk...And high?” 

“Nah,” Tony waved him off. “They’re so nice though! They invited us to their wedding so we’ve gotta go.” Tony nodded to himself, blinking up at Bucky with red eyes. He pushed himself up on the back of the couch, leaning up close to Bucky’s face and rubbing their noses together. “Please?” He kissed him quickly before hiding in his neck with a small giggle. 

“Have you always acted like this?” Bucky asked amusedly, trying to distract him from the other topic.

Tony huffed, kissing his neck gently and shaking his head. “I’m just really happy…” He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and stroked the metal shoulder gently. 

“Okay, котенок.” Bucky kissed his forehead gently.

“Not a kitten…” Tony looked up again, reaching blindly next to him for his pipe and he grinned up at him, nibbling gently on his bottom lip before he pulled back.  Tony turned back around to the pile of letters from fans and leaned back against Bucky while grabbing the lighter. 

Bucky stared down at him with a small smile as he took a hit, the smoke filled the area around them when Tony exhaled. 

“You feelin’ any better, doll?” He rubbed Tony arms softly. 

“Yeah,” He motioned to the letters. “They’re so nice and they love me…” He nodded to himself. 

Bucky didn’t say anything, sending a small glance at the computer that was now behind them because he turned the couch around so Tony wouldn’t look at it. After a bad encounter with a villain a few hours before, Tony had locked himself in the lab and by the time Bucky was allowed it, Tony had been pages deep in hate forms on the internet. Bucky suggested looking at the fan letters that had been accumulating in a small pile DUM-E was making. 

He doesn’t quite remember where the weed came from, but Tony had already been drinking when he came in. 

“It sucks for you ya know...That you can’t get high or drunk anymore.” Tony said as he opened another letter. The bright pink paper and crayon writing stood out. 

“Awe! Oh my god, babe, look! She drew a picture of us!” Tony jumped up on the couch so he was slightly taller than the soldier and held out the drawing. “I’m going to hang it in my room, no! I’m gonna hang it down here, I’m never in my room.” Tony moved away from him before he really got to look at the picture, but he still smiled as Tony rushed over to the small fridge he had near his coffee machine. Tony hung up the picture above the machine with a smile, looking behind him and grinning largely at Bucky. 

“C’mere,” Tony skipped over to him,  letting Bucky wrap his arms around him and pull him onto the small pile of blankets. Tony nuzzled on top of him, letting out small happy noises. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Bucky was starting to doze off when Tony jumped up again, resting his hands on his chest and leaning down so he could kiss him. 

“We’re gonna go to that wedding next week! It’ll be cool!” Tony’s big brown doe eyes stared down at him and he caved. 

If anyone asked the next week when reports of Iron Man and The Winter Soldier crashing a wedding in Nevada spread across the internet with the two brides absolute ecstatic reaction to them, he told them it was Tony’s idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought, it means the world to me!


End file.
